Band of Brothers
by Knight 56
Summary: HBO's Band of Brothers typed up into a Halo version. You may notice some similarites. Rating for language and gore.
1. Chapter 1

**Band _of_ Brothers**

The large fleet of Pelicans in the air roared out through the clouds. Sgt. McLann stared out the tail and watched as the other dropships followed behind them. Taking back North America was going to be one hell of a pain. McLann turned around and stood up. He walked over to the cockpit and watched out the window. Forty thousand ODST were jumping this day. He turned back around and looked at his men. First platoon sat around in the Pelican and checked their equipment. "First platoon! In these years that I have served with you, you are the best and brightest of Able Company I have ever had the pleasure to know. Today we jump feet first into hell." A red light went off next to him on the wall of the Pelican. "Stand up and check equipment. Standby to jump, and make sure all parachutes work. Equipment check!" He yelled over the sound of the tail opening.

He looked at them and then yelled, "Equipment check call!" "Twelve okay!" yelled Pvt. Red. "Eleven okay!" yelled Pvt. Jones. "Ten okay!" yelled Pvt. Jackson. And so on for the rest of the platoon. The red light next to McLann winked to a green. "Alright, I'll meet you all at the DZ. Watch out for artillery and machine guns and keep your heads low until we regroup! Go, go, go!" He yelled. One by one the platoon jumped out of the tail and opened their parachutes. As they passed out of the clouds fully, he could see plasma being fired straight up towards them. As the last of the platoon jumped out, he took one last look at the beautiful sight, and jumped.

He pulled the latch on his parachute and it flue open above him. He wavered in the sky and then settled a little. He watched below him and braced himself as he closed in on the ground. He landed with a crash and his parachute dragged him along the grass. He stopped it and cut it off his suit. He then cut the straps off his rifle and hefted it up to his chest. He looked around and stood up. He was in a small opening surrounded by a forest. He walked to his left and entered the forest. He walked to a tree and kneeled down. An ODST body lay ridden with plasma scarring. There was a crack, and rustling in the area. He raised his rifle to shoulder level and slowly swiveled around at a forty-five degree angle.

Three ODST popped out of from behind a set of trees. He looked at the patches on their arms. Dog Company. He sighed. "Sir, do you know where the hell we are?" asked one of them, with a slightly British accent. "Not the slightest clue." He looked at the two. "Either of you have a raincoat and flashlight?" he asked. "I do sir." Said the one with the British accent. He handed McLann the flash light, and the other trooper searched his canvas bag for the raincoat.

The last trooper looked around hazily. McLann looked at him. "Private, set up a defensive perimeter." He nodded and walked off ahead. He then took out his map and put the raincoat over his head. He took the flashlight out and then turned it on over the map. He studied it closely. They were five miles from the DZ. And as for the D Co. guys, they were almost sixteen from their DZ. He turned the flashlight off and pulled the raincoat off his head. The two looked at him. "Alright you guys are about sixteen miles away from your DZ. I'm about five from mine. For now you'll stay with me. Let's go get your friend and move out." McLann told them. The two nodded and followed behind. They ran up behind the third trooper and tapped him on the soldier and kept moving.

As they closed in on a bridge they heard slight barking sounds. Grunts. McLann threw up his fist, palm straight up. They all kneeled down and raised their rifles. McLann waved the third soldier over. "What's your name son?" "Pvt. Farson sir" He answered. "Alright Farson, on my command." He waved the rest over. "Everyone on my command." They all raised their rifles to bare. The grunts walked by, about five or six. McLann raised his hand again, then with a lighting quick speed, slapped it down onto his rifle, and opened up on them. They dropped like flies and laid their, choking on their own blood.

**Ok this is for those of you who have seen the AWESOME HBO series Band _of_ Brothers. A WW2 setting, of operation overlord, if im correct six hours before the D-day landings. This is a Haloversionof the 101st jump division. **


	2. Chapter 2

The four airborne soldiers made their way through the thick brush. They were coming up on a fork in the road. "Thunder." Came a light whisper. The four quickly flew around and put their rifles up. "Lighting." Replied McLann. Eight airborne came out of the brush. McLann looked at them. It was Able Company. Red, Jones, Jackson, Donaldson, McKnight, Fox, Geraldson, and Dickson looked at him. "Man is it good to see you sir." Whispered Dickson. "Same to you. I've picked up three Dog Company soldiers." McLann looked behind him at the three.

He then turned back around. "So what do we now sir?" asked Red. The group ducked down even farther as a barrage of Covenant anti-air machine guns went off behind them. "I think that should answer your question private." McLann quietly laughed out and got up. He turned around and ran over to a hedgerow and got down. The rest of the troops ran up behind him. They all peeked their heads over the hedgerow. A pair of Covenant heavy MG anti-air turrets fired off round after round. The three Dog Company troops slid down some and began checking their rifles. McLann slid down as well and thought for a second. "Alright this is what we do. Red, Jones, with me. Jackson get your thirty set up inside that downed Pelican cockpit. Break the window as silently as possible and get ready. McKnight, Fox, and Geraldson, suppressing fire on my command. Dickson and Donaldson take these Dog boys and circle around them. Once you hear the first gunshot, come in and take that other gun from the flank. Everyone understand?" ordered McLann while pulling the reloader on his rifle. "Understood sir." They said. Everyone began setting up in their positions.

McLann threw up his fist and looked around. "Red, Jones, grenades on my command." He said. They nodded and let their rifles fall down on their slings. They pulled out grenades and pulled the pins and held them in the air. He slapped his hand back down and the two threw their grenades.

The grenades landed next to a pair of Elites and blew them to shreds. The others opened up and the sound of Jackson's thirty caliber could be heard for miles. McLann and the other two jumped in and took aim and let loose. Dickson and Donaldson jumped in behind the second gun. The Dog Company marines came in moments later. McLann aimed at a grunt trying to pull out a plasma grenade and popped a shot into his forehead. McLann smirked and began tearing threw an Elite. Red and Jones began picking off grunts running away. Dickson threw a grenade at a small group of Jackals and blew them away. As Jackson cleared out mostly the last bit of them on his thirty, McLann stood up and walked over to Donaldson. "Let's get some C4 in these things. We don't need them tearing up anymore of our boys." Ordered McLann. As he finished, a blast of green plasma sizzled its way by his face. He turned around and looked at a wide open field.

Two or three more anti-air turrets lay spread out on the field. Also with what looked like forty Elites. "Donaldson, hurry the fuck up with that C4. The rest of you get the hell out of here and see if you can find a marine HQ." McLann said eyes wide. They nodded. They turned around and ran off. "Done sir." Said Donaldson. "Alright let's get going. I don't want to hang around here any longer." Ordered McLann. He raised his rifles and started running backwards. Right as he passed the hedgerow, He jumped up and turned around. He and Donaldson caught up with the rest of Able and the three Dog boys in a short matter of time.

They kept walking for almost two hours and came up to a small marine assembly area. ODST from all companies walked around. The last three Able Company from first platoon walked over. "Hey, Donaldson, McKnight, where you two been. We've been waiting for you." Laughed Mike. Matt walked over and greeted them all. And then came Walker. "Sir, HQ is farther back behind us. Captain Steel wants you up there ASAP." Walker informed McLann. McLann nodded and walked off. He saw second platoon and walked up to the CO. "Joe, with me. I think HQ is looking for us. Steel wants us down there right now. Seems like we're might need both platoons on this one." Joe turned around and followed McLann to the HQ. Steel and some other CO's stood around a small table. A map lay on it. Steel looked up at the two. "Ah, just the man I wanted to see." He said.

"I heard that you and some of your platoon took some time to take out some anti-airs." Said Steel. "Yes sir, we did." Replied McLann. "I also understand that there were four more turrets standing. You did not take these out. Why is that?" "Sir," McLann started. "Twelve men could not take out an entire forty elites." Steel looked at him. "Well then since you have both of your platoons at this time. I would like for you to take those four turrets out. They're firing onto our boys landing on the Eastern coast. Assemble your men ASAP and move out in five minutes. Dismissed."

**Now I know there was no trench fight, a little rushed, but school and parents dont help. Im going to try to relate people and weapons of 1942 to Halo.**

**Battle rifle M1 Garand**

**SMG Thompson**

**Sniper Springfield**

**Rocket Launcher Bazooka**

**Shotgun Shotgun**

**Ok, maybe next time I'll do people. Im so tired I can't think straight. PLEASE REVIEW GUYS. I want this one to be my best story yet! And I thought the title might catch your eyes!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

"Alright, first platoon on me! Second and forth platoon with Corporal Joe! Third platoon at, oh-ninehundred, you will bring in a re-supply of ammo and then you will head back! Let's move people, Move, Move, Move!" McLann ordered loudly as the Company moved out. Joe hefted his SMG closer to his chest. They stood beside the ninety-six ODST marching towards the guns.

"Do you think the Covenant will have more then what we left alive?" Asked Joe as two Banshees passed by overhead. "By my bet, they sure as hell do." Replied McLann. There were sudden explosions towards the Eastern Coast of America. "So the landings have begun. Fucking D-Day all over again." Sighed Joe. "Yes," replied McLann taking out a cigarette and a lighter. "It is." He finished as he lit the small white stick and stuck it in his mouth. The two looked over at the Company as they started singing their hymn. "Highty, mighty ho, now who the hell are we? Jim, jam, godamn we're ODST!" McLann chuckled and took out the cigarette and blew out the smoke. Then he put it back in again.

Joe had joined in. They closed in on the guns, and their pace quickened, the earth shaking beneath them. They came up to the hedgerows and set down along it. "Joe, have second platoon suppress the third and fourth turret." Joe nodded and ran behind Second. "First platoon get ready to move towards the second turret, fourth platoon, suppress the last guns and once we've taken the first and second turrets, follow in behind us."

He stood up and jumped into the trench with First. Jackson and Miller set up the bi-pod for the thirty and set it down. "First move out." McLann said and looked behind him at Second. "Begin suppression." He ordered. Second opened up with everything they had. Two snipers from Fourth got up and were immediately taken down by Jackal snipers and fell to the ground. McLann hopped down into the trenches and First followed shortly after. The entire platoon lined up along the trench wall and took aim towards a large line of charging grunts. Jackals lined up in a wall, shields connected behind them. McLann fired the first shots at the foolish enemy.

The rest of the platoon opened up leaving nothing alive. Two thirty calibers took out almost one fourth of the line and four snipers picked off the last of them. McLann turned around and looked for Corporal Joe. He found him moments later and said, "Joe circle around to the fourth turret with Second! Me and First will flank the third!"

He then turned towards the CO for Fourth.

"Doubleman, when you see the red smoke charge straight up with Fourth, we'll have taken out anything that should stop you!"

Doubleman nodded and continued suppressing the turrets. McLann waved his hand towards the third turret and the moved on towards their objective. Corporal Joe led Fourth towards the fourth turret. McLann crouched down and dodged behind a wall. Fourteen Elites stood blocking their path. McLann looked towards Matthews and Red. He out his right hand into a fist and his left on top and pulled his left hand off as if he were pulling a pin.

They got the signal and pulled out a grenade each. Then McLann quickly pointed all five fingers at the Elites and the two threw the pineapples. Then McLann pointed towards Michael and then back at the Elites. He took his Jackhammer and unloaded two rounds and finished off the last of the Elites. McLann slowly pushed his palm towards the Elites position. Second squad moved first slowly followed by first.

They entered the small ditch and waved McLann in, but before he could move, two explosions rained dirt on his helmet. His head flew inward and when the hail of brown soil stopped falling, he looked over towards the ditch and a black smothering hole covered the ground where the ODST had once stood. They slowly walked forward and entered the ditch. There were bits of wire lining the wall.

"Fucking mines." Whispered McLann. Two ODST though lay wounded against the dirt. One lay missing a leg, the other… half a face. He turned towards Walker, the platoon medic.

"Walker take McKnight and get these two out of here. If possible…" his voice trailed off.

All Walker could do was nod. No one could say anything. He stopped wasting time and moved on. He came to the opening where the third turret lay. It was abandoned. McLann found this strange. The Covenant never fled from battle. He would have to file a report on that. He waved Joe back over to Seconds position.

"Doubleman, did you record our casualties?" asked McLann.

"Yes sir." He said in his deep voice. "We have six dead and eight wounded. I'd say we got lucky sir." He continued.

Third platoon came running in. McLann looked at Lieutenant Thomason.

"You've missed the party. Corporal Joe and Corporal Doubleman, get your men together at move back to base. We've done well today, let this be a day of firsts!" Announced McLann.

The Company cheered and some even fired off rounds at the sky.

"But remember those who have died valiantly today. This is a day of firsts, but this was the last for those. Let their courage show the Covenant that we can kick ass!"

_Dammit i forgot about the BAR. Sorry dude. Ok, yes very similar to the show, but it's kinda supposed to be. Thankyou very much my kind and beautiful reviewers! I'm working on the fourth ASAP._


End file.
